scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Crossover Kids
Crossover is an American animated television comedy produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney XD. The show was created by Renecca Sugar, who served as a storyboard revisionist for Steven Universe. She is the first woman to create and animated series for Disney XD. Carl Barks serves as director and Alex Hirsch as story editor, while both co-executive produce the series. The series' sneak preview premiered on February 7, 2019 on Disney Channel before premiering on its original network Disney XD which premiered on April 18, 2019. The series officially premiered on June 29, 2019 on the Disney XD on Disney Channel block, and came to an end on July 17, 2019. Plot Main article;''Crossover Kids episode list Fevireton is a magical pony from the equestria of Crossover. On him fourteenth birthday, she receives the family heirloom wand. Fevireton aka Twilight Jr. and his sister Lydia Rose Nomad and His Parents aka Twilight and Wander is going to adventure to wonderland and neverland. She befriends Sarah Corduroy, Densa Sheriff, Jenna and Hubie Foster and lives with his parents aka Wendy Squint Frankie Foster and Jamie and his Little Son Jamie Jr. while attending King of Land. Favireton, Lydia, Sarah, Densa, Jenna and Hubie must deal with everyday school life while protecting Favireton's wand from falling into the hands of Lord Wanderhater, a villain of Crossover who commands an army of henchmen. Favireton and the folks from Crossover are able to travel across dimensions using ''Dimensional Hands that can open portals. In the third season, Favireton returns to him home equestria of Crossover after she discovers that magic is disappearing throughout the kingdom. When Favireton discovers him family's history is linked to the use of dark magic, and may be responsible for the henchman mayhem in Crossover, she must dig deep and confront Lord Wanderhater and his corrupted magic wand to save Lydia, Sarah, Densa, Jenna, Hubie, her family and his gangs, and the kingdom of Crossover. The fourth season follows Favireton, Lydia, Sarah, Densa, Jenna and Hubie as they continue their adventures in Crossover and explore new dimensions. However, as things change in the royal palace Favireton soon learns that running the kingdom is far more complicated than she once thought. Cast and characters *Huck Milner as Favireton *Aria Noelle Curzon as Lydia Star Nomad *Eleanor Worthington-Cox as Sarah Corduroy *Corey Fogelmanis as Densa Sheriff *Raffey Cassidy as Jenna Foster *Levi Miller as Hubie Foster *Emma Watson as Twilight Sparkle *Jack McBrayer as Wander *Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy *Jim Carrey as Squint *Katie Crown as Frankie Foster *Eddie Redmayne as Jamie *Miranda Cosgrove as Pomf Puff *Oona Laurence as Jenny Pines *Maya Feltheimer as Little Dom *Kaitlyn Dever as Ansiollysaraline Molina *Charlotte Hope as Sora the Servant *Daniel Huttlestone as Stanley Butterfly *Joey King as Marcala Diaz *Laine MacNeil as Serena Lucitor *Joel Dawson as Jamie Jr. *Robbie Kay as Lord Wanderhater *Tony Revolori as Jipper Template *Rachel Hurd-Wood as Carrigan Normal *Felicity Jones as Queen Penelope *Nazanin Boniadi as Princess Selene *Tom Welling as King Blitz *Isla Fisher as Morgana Kia *Leslie Mann as Starlight Glimmer *Miles Brown as JJ *Johnny Depp as Grim Reaper *Tom Holland as Ansi Molina *Kristen Bell as Agent Xero *Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly *Dylan O'brien as Marco Diaz *Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines *Bailee Madison as Mabel Pines *Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan *Kevin James as Soos Ramirez *J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines *Rupert Grint as Olly Timbers *Mara Wilson as Saraline Timbers *Max Charles as K.O. *Jennifer Lawrence as Enid *Dwayne Johnson as Radicles *Owen Wilson as Rapido *Anne Hathaway as Pearl *Chris Knowings as Rapido Jr. *Christina Ricci as Pearl Jr. *Josh Gad as Razmo *Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Onuki *Tao Okamoto as Yumi Yoshimura *Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada/Lord Boxman *Bill Hader as Mole *Emma Thompson as Queen Moon *Alan Tudyk as King Riven *Kate McKinnon as Carol *David Tennant as Katz *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Gar *Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Loud *Gillian Jacobs as Lori Loud *Hannah Tointon as Leni Loud *Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud *Molly Jackson as Luan Loud *Hayden Panettiere as Lynn Loud *Ariel Gade as Lucy Loud *Ella Anderson as Lola Loud *Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud *Pixie Davies as Lisa Loud *Grey DeLisle as Lily Loud *Ewan McGregor as Mr. Woop Man *Ariana Grande as Applejack *Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie *Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash *Cameron Diaz as Rarity *Mandy Moore as Fluttershy *Ellen DeGeneres as Sylvia *Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud *Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Jacob Tremblay as Timmy Turner *Dan Castenatella as Cosmo *Julie Kavner as Wanda *Tara Strong as Poof and Flurry Heart *Jaeda Lily Miller as Chloe Carmichael *Jake Gyllenhaal as Sparky *Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles Christopher Bakshi as Miles Tails Prower *Seth Rogen as Knuckles The Echidna *Selena Gomez as Amy Rose *Chris Hemsworth as Shadow The Hedgehog *Beyonce Knowles as Rouge The Bat *Scarlett Johansson as Anairis Q.png *Angela Bettis as Markus *Idris Elba as Jonah Bishop *Timothy Spall as George The Doorman *Alfred Molina as Albert Molina *Warwick Davis as Doc *Peter Dinklage as Grumpy *Verne Troyer as Happy *Martin Klebba as Sleepy *Toby Jones as Bashful *Danny Woodburn as Sneezy *Sam Humphrey as Dopey *Mariel Sheets as Blossom *Cameron Seely as Bubbles *Kaitlyn Dias as Buttercup *Neel Sethi as Mac Foster *Paul Reubens as Bloo *Will Smith as Wilt *Zach Galigianakis as Eduardo *Frank Walker as Coco *Amy Adams as Queen Delightful *Steve Carrell as Lord Starchbottom *Tim Curry as Discord *Tom Hanks as Professor Utonium *Christina Hendricks as Ms. Keane *Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Herriman *Cloris Leachman as Madame Foster.png *Christopher Lloyd as Mayor of Townsville *Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum *Luke Evans as Grim Gloom *Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom *Adam Sandler as Vlad *Michelle Pfeiffer as The Spy from Apartment 8-I *Jack Nicholson as Black Hat *Andy Serkis as Masterson *Mark Povinelli as Ludo *Christopher Walken as Toffee *Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain *Daniel Radcliffe as Rat *Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt *Billy Zane as Lord Hater *Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator *Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher *Jack Black as Nicolai *Reid Scott as Mitch *Greg Proops as Denzel Crocker *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Kiernan Shipka as Charlie *Millie Bobby Brown as Vaggie *Sean Astin as Angel Dust *Seth MacFarlane as Alastor *Jason Lee as Master Frown *Steve Buscemi as Sir Pentious *Dustin Hoffman as King Nixel *Javier Bardem as The Martian King *Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly Infant *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Leif Bornewell *Finn Wolfhard as Wendell Wasserman *Nico Parker as Julia Wiles *Jeremy Sumpter as Dennis O'Bannon *Storm Reid as Goodness *Lilla Crawford as Katherine-Alice *Mena Massoud as Andrei *Viola Davis as Clara Rhone *Jeremy Irons as Prisma *Ansel Elgort as Tom Lucitor *Sabrina Carpenter as Jackie Lynn Thomas *Bella Samman as Janna *Jonathan Sadowski as Rafael Diaz *Maria Canals Barrera as Angie Diaz *Ryan Reynolds as Spike *Naomi Watts as Princess Celestria *Rooney Mara as Princess Moon *Charlize Theron as Princess Cadence *Edward Norton as Shining Armor *Tom Hulce as Mayor Albert